Mistak
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Mistake mistake mistakes! The crew makes some ackward mistakes in these next scenes... Ratings vary per chap
1. Messing Up

**_Mistak *ahem* Mistakes:_**

**_(This is something I randomly came up with)_**

TAKE 1:

Aviva: *smiles* Chris I told you to wait what?! *looks at the camera*

Director: Cut! Aviva again?! What's wrong with you?!

Aviva: I'm sorry... *breaks out laughing*

Chris: My wife is crazy... *smirks*

TAKE 2:

Aviva: Chris I told you n-na-no-not? What the heck does this say?!

Joey: Again?! *rolls eyes*

Director: Oh my gosh... *laughs* How can you not say not?

TAKE 3:

Aviva: Chris I told you not to m-mess... *starts laughing crazily*

Joey: Mom u alright? O.o

Aviva: Y-Yes! *laughs*

Chris: Never give Aviva sugar before filming... *smacks head against wall*

Martin: Its pretty funny... It makes me look normal.

Joey: Martin... You were never normal...

TAKE 4:

Aviva: *starts to say nothing but chokes on water instead*

Chris: *hits her back* Aviva are you ok?

Aviva: *coughs* Yes... Now where we?

Joey: Next scene... -_-


	2. Romance Accident

Romance Accident:

Chris: Look bro I told you I wasn't crazy!

*camera turns away to Martin who gave a huge speech about something*

Chris: *turns to Aviva and smiles* *whispers and kisses her lips*

*camera turns to Chris again*

Joey: What the heck?! O.O

Chris: *blushes bright red* S-Sorry...

Aviva: Yea...

Director: Couldn't you pick a better time to undress each other?

Chris: *cheeks flushed red* I would NEVER do that to Aviva!

Martin: *laughs* Lets go onto the next scene before I die of laughter!

Aviva: Yes please...

Director: Nope! Take 2!

TAKE 2:

Chris: I told you I... What are my lines again?

Martin: Ay bro... Seriously?!

Chris: Don't go macho on me... *angry glare*

Martin: How can you say that...

Chris: Argh... *pulls him down*

Joey: Dad what the heck are you doing?! *pulls Chris*

Chris: Let me go!

Aviva: Guys break it up! *stands between them* I thought I was the one who ruined the scenes!

Aviva: *falls*

Joey: We stand corrected... =_=

Chris: Get up! *pulls Aviva up*

Martin: Don't trip!

Aviva: Ay really? *wipes off dust*

Chris: *smiles* Be careful...

Aviva: I'm TRYING...


	3. Mocking Kid

Mocking Kid:

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED... DARE TO CONTINUE? IF NOT, SCROLL DOWN AND SKIP TO NEXT CHAPTER... MUAH HAHAHA...**_

*Chris is supposed to be seducing Aviva, who is on the couch laying down*

Chris: Would you dare to suck my dick in front of the camera?

Aviva: Chris no get away!

Joey: *is in the corner and imitates Aviva's voice* I would LOVE to!

Chris: Really?

Aviva: What no!

Chris: You just said yes...

Aviva: I said no!

Joey: *imitating aviva's voice* I'm just fucking with you baby of course!

Chris: See you just agreed! *smiles and gets nearer to her*

Aviva: I'm gonna KILL who ever just said that...

Chris: Come on,sweetheart...

Aviva: Chris eww no!

Joey: *still imitating Aviva's voice* I'm just kidding baby I would LOVE to suck it!

Aviva: I'm gonna kill who ever just said that...

Martin: *looks up from book* So you would kill your kid?

Aviva: What? No...

Martin: Cuz he's the one who's doing that...

Aviva: What?! *sits up quickly*

Joey: Uh oh! *runs*

Aviva: JOEY DIPPER KRATT GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!*chases after him*

*everyone breaks out in an uproar of laughter*

Director: Oh no not again! *rolls his eyes*

************************************************************************************  
><strong>Any suggestions? I'll take ANY! Read and Review!<strong>


	4. Tricked

Tricked

*Aviva is sitting down doing her homework and Joey comes up to Chris who is next to her*

Joey: Dad?

Chris: Yes son?

Joey: Dad... I have to tell u something...

Chris: What?

Joey: I'm gay.

Chris: My son is gay! O.O

Aviva: *giggles but puts hand over mouth*

Joey: Yea I'm sorry dad... I just had to say that... *winks at aviva*

Chris: Aviva! Did you know our son is gay?

Aviva: Yeup! *smiles*

Martin: *laughs* Chris so your son is gay?

Chris: I can't believe it!

Joey: Well I am! Not! *laughs*

Chris: You're NOT gay?

Joey: Nope!

Chris: Ohmygosh! I fell for it again!

Director: Ugh... *rolls his eyes again* *thinks* I'm not even gonna get mad...

***************************************************************************************  
><strong>READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! Any ideas? Feel free to pm me! Or say in comments! :D<strong>


	5. Random Questions Anyone?

Random Questions:

Chris: So you are telling me I'm dumb right?

Martin: Yeh.

Chris: Look who's talking.

Martin: Bro... Why did you and Aviva have Joey at 14?

Chris: Don't ask me ask my hormones.

Martin: Bro I'm not stupid tell me.

Chris: Cuz I wanted to... *runs off*

Aviva: *comes up to MK* What's going on?

Martin: I ask Chris a question and he leaves.

Aviva: Don't ask he lies.

Martin: WHAT?! Now you're gonna have a reason to run! *chases after Chris*

Director: Was this supposed to be funny?

Joey: No... I'm the script writer and an actor and this scene was supposed to be about dad telling Martin the truth.

Director: Huh?

Joey: Never mind... Θ_Θ


	6. You Finally Got It Right!

Joey: Hey mom?

Aviva: Yea?

Joey: I'm hungry.

Aviva: How does this affect me?

Joey: Because I'm your-

Aviva: *stuffs 20$ in his mouth* Shut up and go get something to eat.

Director: You finally got the scene right! *happy dance*

I know... Its short oh well XD I should be updating later :-P

The whole crew: O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O


End file.
